Eh? Cosplay?
by Sakia Ishida
Summary: [OT5 fic, with side DP n GP] First story I ever written for lj comm CrackedPrinces. Inspired by the fact that someone pointed out that Tezuka reads Gravitation in Cannon. And that Fuji n Eiji makes a great cosplaying team. minor graviXover
1. Chapter 1

"Arh? Syuusuke? What's with that dress up?" Atobe asked amusingly as Fuji plopped down on a chair next to Tezuka, who was busily eating his breakfast. Hearing the mentioning of the said tensai, all of the other three turned and looked at him.

And they stared and stared……and stared. Fuji was dressed in a pair of black leather pants….no make it a pair of really tight leather pants, with a loose baggy sleeveless t-shirt complete with a really pink fur coat that seemed to have came out of Atobe's closet. Around his neck was not his customary necklace with a cross but one that had a fang hanging at the end of it. Furthermore, his hair was dyed pink too.

All in all, Fuji Syuusuke looked hot, apart for the pink hair really, but the leather kinda makes up for it.

"Saa I promised Eiji that I would go with him to the cosplay show this afternoon. Do I really look weird?" Fuji asked, glancing at his clothes.

"Iie." All of them chorus. Just then, the doorbell rang. Atobe gestured to a nearby maid to open the door and there stood Eiji Kikumaru. He was dressed in a pair of really short black shorts, a black tight shirt and a really baggy sweater. His usually curled hair was plastered around his face in straight bangs and he held a microphone in one hand and a pink cloth bunny in the other.

"Hoi Hoi! Fujiko? Are you ready?" Eiji shouted through the room.

"Arh….Eiji you're early. But I guess I'm ready." Fuji answered standing up. Ryoma, Genichirou and Atobe sighed. That means that they had no chance of ravaging the said tensai first. Tezuka, however, was looking at the pair suspiciously.

"Nya Fuji. You forgot to take Kumagoro na?" Eiji said, tossing the pink bunny to Fuji. "Hayaku. We still have that fan service act to do na?"

"Eiji, you do know you are in front of my boyfriends right?" Fuji asked. "Sometimes Eiji-chan can get too over excited." Fuji mused.

"Fuji." Tezuka called out, but before he could say anything, the two were out of the door already.

"Ne, buchou. Why do you look so worried?" Ryoma asked as he watched Eiji-sempai drag Fuji-sempai away. "Fuji won't hurt Eiji-sempai na?"

"And what did Syuusuke meant by asking Kikumaru that he knew that we were here?" Atobe asked.

Tezuka sighed. He was so going to need more aspirin later. Genichirou looked at him in pity.

"You guys do know who is Fuji and Kikumaru cosplaying right?" Tezuka asked. The rest shook their heads. "This is going to take a long time." Kunimitsu thought.

"Well they are cosplaying from a manga called Gravitation. Specifically, Fuji is a character called Ryuichi Sakuma and Kikumaru is Shuichi Shindou."

"So?" Genichirou asked, confused.

"Well, it is a BL manga for one. And the pairing of those two are common. Knowing Fuji, I'll say it's about eighty percent that the fan service Kikumaru was talking about is something sexual."

"That makes it about twenty percent it'll be just a simple kiss. Fifty percent that it'll escalate to more. And about seventy percent that they'll do something I won't approve."

"Ne, Buchou. You sound like Inui."

"That Kikumaru sure has some nerve to touch ore-sama's boyfriend."

"Most likely its Fuji's idea" Genichirou answered. "But we do have to put an end to this."

"Ore-sama knows how." Signaling to his butler to prepare the car, they piled into the limo. Before getting in, Ryoma turned to Tezuka and asked.

"Buchou? How come you know so much about this?"

Tezuka blushed.


	2. Dreampair Introspective

Fuji smiled as Eiji belted out the first few lines in the song beautifully, movements a prefect replica of the character that he so admired. Actually there was really nothing naughty about today's fan service thing he was doing with Eiji but all the same it was nice. "Although," he thought. "It won't be bad to get a kiss or two."

"Nya Fu..Ryu-chan Sing ne?" Kikumaru pouted looking almost exactly like Shuichi and getting the whole crowd of girls below the stage screaming. Fuji grinned, and lifted his microphone to his lips, mouthing out the words that he and Eiji had practiced for two weeks.

And the two, sung with the feel of the music washing over them, occasionally doing little touches and winks to each other, causing the fangirls below to squeal in delight. Fuji thought that it felt as though they were back in high school again. The times that both Eiji and him were in the spotlight, due to the mischief that both of them loved to get into; the carefree childish like behaviour that Eiji always inspired in him.

Eiji always had been able to make anyone around him hypered. Fuji mused as the song faded to an end. Smiling fondly at the sight of Eiji giggling with the fans, he said.

"Ne Shu-chan? We should celebrate such a great song na?"

"So dayo Ryu-chan!" Eiji answered. As he bounced back to the center stage and kissed Fuji right on the lips. The whole crowd went wild. Fuji was stunned for a moment before returning the favor causing the screams to escalate another notch.

Eiji then quickly pulled Fuji by the arm off the stage and out of the building, running as far as he could away from the fans.

"Saa Eiji? Why did you run away?" Fuji asked, panting a bit due to the frenzied run Eiji had spontaneously decided to have.

"Nya they were getting out of hand na! A few more moments and we would have been swarmed!" Eiji answered once he recovered his breath. Collapsing in a nearby bench in the park that they had run to, he stretched out his legs and let out a laugh. "It was fun, na?"

Fuji laughed. "Saa I haven't had this much fun for a long time." Eiji raised an eyebrow. "Well I mean pure fun, not that of the naughty kind."

Eiji smiled. "Well then Fujiko has to hang out with me more nya But the store is rather busy right now."

"Oh, if you are out here then…." Fuji asked.

"Nya Daijoubu. Oishi-koi is looking after it for me." Eiji answered. Eiji and Oishi had opened a pet shop not long ago. Actually it was more of Eiji's idea but he also insisted that Oishi helped, especially with the fishes.

"Saa…" Fuji answered as he too sat down nest to Eiji. Silence hung in the air for a few seconds before Eiji spoke.

"Ne Fuji? Have you ever wondered what would it have been like if we got together?"

"Hmm? Why do you say so Eiji?" Fuji asked. True he once did thought what it would be like to have a relationship with Eiji. It was during his second year in Seigaku, before Eiji and Oishi became a doubles pair, during the time when Tezuka had been too absorbed with being Seigaku's pillar that they had hung out lesser than the few times that they did.

"Well. I did. Even after I was with Oishi, both as a partner and lover, I sometimes wonder what it would have been like with you. But you know? I don't really think it'll have worked out." Eiji replied, glancing upwards towards the clear blue sky.

"Oh?" Fuji turned and looked at Eiji. It was rare that Eiji got serious around him. He knew that Eiji was really smart too, but just like his smiling mask, Eiji had his bouncy attitude. The both of their masks weren't fake but they helped when they didn't want others to know more sometimes.

"I really think so. How would I put it?" Eiji shook his head and thought. "Just like Shuichi and Ryuichi. I really don't think they'll last long together."

"Run that past me again." Fuji answered, even though he had read Gravitation before, because Eiji had insisted so that he could get in character.

"It's because we are too similar I guess. We will do well in a short term relationship maybe but soon it'll get too boring for you and it'll get to difficult for me to….._not be able to fly._" Eiji smiled finally getting it right. "I can stay on the ground for a short period of time only. Oishi knows that and he knows how to let me go……but never too far that I lose sight of the ground if I wanted to land again. Fujiko…however needs his someone or _someones_ to be close to you always. Nya I can't do that. So if I did fly away, Fuji would be upset and do something drastic na?"

"Saa Eiji-chan is really observant." Fuji glanced up to look at the sky too. He guessed that was why he didn't try too. Because Fuji knew that Eiji _needed_ someone stable to look after him and he was never one to be known as stable before. Fuji knew the excitement with Eiji would die down after a while and being like a real couple will really be a main point in Eiji's mind. Fuji however, needed a relationship that he'll be kept on his toes for most of the time. That's why Eiji would have been happier with Oishi and he'll be happier with his other four boyfriends.

Both were glad that they had been similar to have thought the same way.

"But Nya Fujiko-chan really did look like a deer in the headlights when I kissed you!" Eiji giggled. "Na, I won't get you in trouble nya?"

"Well I won't know…..you do know that one of my boyfriends reads Gravitation too?" Fuji answered. "I think they'll be coming over anytime now."

"Hoi?! Who?" Eiji looked at Fuji surprised. "Don't tell me its ochibi?"

"Iie. Tezuka."

"Buchou?!" Eiji shouted. "Shitmatta. Nya I really really don't want to run laps anymore na Fuji..."

"You could blackmail him with this information. Anyway, there they are." Fuji pointed to four approaching, make it madly running, specks in the distance. Behind them was a huge wave of screaming squealing girls.

"Nya Fuji? I think we better run too."


	3. Fangirls galore

Atobe cursed the fact that he had not been working out long enough; the long hours in his office didn't help much too. The rest seemed to have it a little better; although they too were getting tired he could see. The problem is the group behind them wasn't.

"Ryoma-sama!" Squeals resounded from the cloud of fangirls behind them. He had heard his name a few times too but Ryoma's seemed to be called out the most. Who knew fangirls of BL mangas were tennis fans too? Especially Ryoma's?

"Ryoma? Can't you do something about this?" Tezuka asked as they ran around the park once more. Ryoma shot him a look. "You think I'll still be running if I could? Ask Kei to do something instead. He's better at…..ahh!" Ryoma and the rest were suddenly jerked into a shed that they had just passed.

"Shhh. Ochibi is really popular Nya!" Eiji whispered excitingly. Fuji was leaning next to a wall and panting slightly and Atobe sighed.

"Eiji-sempai! What are yo…arhrump!" Ryoma muttered into Eiji's hand which was currently covering his mouth. "Shhh…Ochibi…you don't want those people outside to find out you're here right?" Ryoma's eyes widened and he shook his head.

By then, they had already regained their breath and remembered why they had subjected themselves to frantic fangirls in the first place. Atobe turned to look at Fuji and Eiji. "Ore-sama would like to know how did you guys end up here?"

Kikumaru laughed sheepishly. Fuji just smiled. "Saa Kei-chan…What do you think?"

"Kikumaru?" Tezuka asked looking solemnly at his past charge.

"Aahahaha….Buchou…nothing happened nya!" Eiji answered, all these years and he still couldn't really lie straight at buchou.

"Nothing major really." Fuji added. "Nya! Fuji!" Kikumaru blushed. "You settle this hoi? I think I'll go get rid of those people outside."

"You sure you don't need any help Eiji?" Fuji asked serenely.

"Hoi Hoi! Daijoubu!" Eiji answered, sprinting out of the shed as fast as he could. "Fuji could handle the rest." Eiji thought. "He could even make it work out for him na?"

"Syuusuke."

"Arh?" Fuji smiled innocently at the rest. "What is it?"

"What did you and Kikumaru do specifically?" Sanada asked.

"Well….there was a little kiss or two, and then we were here for such a long time, you know Eiji-chan can be really cute when he blushes?" Fuji said offhandedly, brushing an invisible flint of his leather pants.

Atobe sighed. "So you did take advantage of him?"

Fuji looked at him wide-eyed. "I did not. He was pretty happy about it too."

Ryoma growled. "So Eiji-sempai is cuter?"

Fuji laughed. "Nope. Ryo-chan is. Saa Are all of you jealous?"

"Yes." This time it was Tezuka who answered for them. "And you are going to have to make it up to us."

"Saa How about now?" Fuji smiled as he kissed Tezuka on his lips whilst draping his body over Atobe, his leather pants producing wonderful friction against him.

"Ore-sama thinks that it would be most satisfactory." Atobe smirked as he pulled on Ryoma's shirt. Sanada sighed and gave in too.

Eiji looked back and forth as he sprinted from the park to the nearest bus stop. He finally sighed in relief when he boarded the bus. Those crazy girls have finally either given up or ran in the wrong direction. For both his and the others' sake, Eiji hoped that it was the former.

Alighting next to his shop, he pushed open the door and a faint tinkling sound announced his arrival. Oishi turned from what he was doing and smiled at the sight of his koi.

"Eiji? Back so soon?" Oishi asked, as he lifted a fish tank that he had been cleaning. Eiji picked up a kitten from a nearby cage and strolled towards Oishi.

"Nya Fuji's boyfriends came to pick him up na…." Eiji answered absentmindedly, scratching the cat's ears.

"Eiji?"

"I told him."

"Oh? And?"

"He agrees."

"Isn't that good?" Oishi replied as he stroked Eiji's hair. Eiji smiled. "Uh hm. I'm glad you told me too."

"I'm glad you told me about it." Oishi answered. "Hey, but I thought the cosplay convention hasn't ended yet?" Oishi asked puzzled.

Eiji blushed. "Na….Fuji's boyfriends really miss him nya and I think they wanted him back so….Ne, did you know Tezuka-buchou reads Gravitation too?" Eiji blurted out.

Oishi shook his head. Sometimes he wondered what he'll do without Eiji by his side.

The next day, Oishi received a call from Tezuka early in the morning, saying that he was looking for Kikumaru. After many shakes of his head and pouting at Oishi to tell him to say that he was not in, it still didn't work and Eiji gingerly picked up the phone.

"Hai, Tezuka?"

"Thanks for yesterday. Syuusuke told us everything." Eiji sighed in relief. At least he'll won't be running laps. Funnily after all these years, they still obey buchou if he did ordered. It was like as if it was in bred in them. Eiji shuddered at that thought.

"Although I've thought that Syuusuke would have made a better Tohma though. But you do well as Shuichi."

Eiji smirked. "Ne, Buchou. Want to come with me to the next convention? We could do an Eiri, Shuichi and Ryuichi triangle na?

"Ah I won't mind. Then I'll see you next time?" Tezuka answered calmly as he placed down the phone and returned to the bed with the four others.

"Who's that Mitsu?" Syuusuke asked sleepily.

"Eiji. I called and thanked him like you asked." Tezuka snuggled back next to Ryoma.

"Ne buchou. You still haven't told me why you know so much about them."

Tezuka blushed and pretended to go to sleep. He'll deal with this much later in the day if possible.


End file.
